Kommissar's Cookie
by Kendrink
Summary: The great Kommissar, or Sandra, has never eaten anything but healthy. And Beca Mitchell, certified girlfriend, wants to change that. (Shameless Becommissar fluff, though I ship Bhloe too.)


**A/N: Okay First ever Fanfic! Yay! First, this isn't Bechloe, if anything, its Becommissar. And please excuse my grammar english isn't really my first language. I'll stop yapping so you could read now.**

 _It has been a few weeks since me and a certain tall glass of perfection actually started dating, and I've learnt quite a lot of stuff about the tall, blonde,german known as Kommissar. Like her name isn't actually Kommissar , Its Sandra. Also that she NEVER, in her entire life, ate anything but healthy. I mean like, veggies and fruits. No cookies or candy or anything sweet for that matter. Today that is gonna change. I her totally awesome and badass girlfriend Beca Mitchell, will make her eat a cookie, and she's gonna love it. '_ Beca thought a certain afternoon while looking up a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

The petite DJ decided to start on 'mission cookie' (as she calls it) right after she runs to the store to get more pop tarts and also drop by Taco Bell to grab a taco or nachos or something.

Beca[ 2:45 pm ]: Babe I'm just gonna go run some errands. Want anything?

She got a reply a few minutes later.

Sandra[ 2:50 pm ]: I want to go home and snuggle with my kleine maus.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes at the cheesy comment.

Beca[ 2:51pm ]: wow. Dude that's so cheesy.

Sandra[ 2:52pm ]: I try, liebling

-.-

Beca hears the door creak open.

"Kleine maus, I'm home!" Sandra states.

"In here." Beca says from the kitchen. Starting on the cookies, The DJ thinks things are going pretty well. Considering she only spilt two bags of flour all over the kitchen counter.

"Vhat are you making?" The tall German says as she enters the kitchen.

"Cookies. Been craving them for days now." The brunette states casually while putting the amount of flour needed in the mixing bowl.

"I'm making some for you too." Beca said winking.

"Kleine maus, that is very sweet of you. But I do not have what you Americans call a sugar tooth." She states with her oh so perfect voice.

"Its called a sweet tooth, and you really need to work on your nicknames, they're just awful." Beca says teasingly putting all the other ingredients in the bowl.

"How about Feisty Maus, Ja?" She asks.

The short alt girl simply shook her head.

"I am NOT a mouse!" The brunette exclaimed, pouting.

"Kleine hase?" Sandra suggests questioningly.

"I'm not a bunny rabbit." Beca deadpanned.

"Kleinervögel?" The taller woman asked.

"I don't wanna be a bird." Beca pouts.

"Grobervögel?"

Instead of replying, the smaller girl, threw a sack of flour in the direction of the kommissar.

 _Oh shit._ The brunette thought.

 _I did not just do that._

"Crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't mea-" Beca was cut off by Sandra getting an egg or two and dropping them on Beca's head.

 _I didn't even know she saw those_

Well played, Kommissar.

Beca grabbed a handful of flour and throw it in her face, leaving her usually red lips snowy white.

"White is so your color." said smirking.

The food fight was in full blow and the cookies were completely momentarily, at least.

Sandra was the one who spoke up first.

"Kleine maus, -pant- is the flat dough -pant- done?" The Kommissar spoke, covered in flour and egg.

After a few hours of that and her making snarky, sarcastic comments about how she doesn't understand why Americans engage in devouring baked dough with sugar, the cookies turned out pretty good (a little burnt but yeah whatever).

"Dude are you sure you don't want a cookie? They smell pretty fucking amazing." Beca said.

"Ja. I have a nose, kleine maus. I could smell the unnecessary sweetness from outside."

"I bet they taste even better." Beca was going for seductive, but it came out a little goofy and made Sandra chuckle.

"Kleine maus , you're goofy antics will not sway me to eat your sweet baked, flat ball of dough."

Beca pouted at that comment.

"My cookies are fucking amazing, okay?" The Brunette said ,taking a bite of one of the cookies. She gets the milk carton from the fridge, and drinks straight from the carton.

"Kleine maus, do not drink straight from the carton. That is disgusting." Said Sandra cringing.

The brunette just rolls her eyes.

"Well you , put your tongue in my mouth almost everyday any way, so what's the problem." She took another bite of her cookie.

"Touché." Sandra grabbed the cookie from Beca's hand and licked it.

"Ew. What the hell dude?!" Beca was pouting now.

"Well I thought you said we kissed often enough, that you wouldn't find it gross, kleine maus." Beca rolled her eyes at her words getting thrown back at her

"Vhatever." The short brunette said in a mock German accent.

-.-

After the two had taken a long shower, they both collapsed into bed, totally worn out.

It was 3:00 am and Beca turned and supposedly hugged or maybe at least touch the tall german. She felt nothing.

Panicking, Beca went downstairs to find the most adorable and hilarious sight she has seen in a long time.

The tall, beautiful, German who was usually covered in leather, was in her baby blue pajamas and had on fluffy bunny slippers. And that wasn't even the best part. The German was sitting next to the fridge with a glass of milk on her left and a half-eaten cookie to her right.

Beca couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. The tall blonde looked at the laughing brunette.

"I think I have the sugar tooth." The German said licking her chocolate chip covered fingers.


End file.
